Bath Time Advice Service
by ReadWriteFangirl
Summary: Random one shot. Beca requires Aubrey's help in order to get over her homesickness and the fact she misses Chloe so much. The thing is, the blonde is in the bath. Mitchsen friendship.


**A/N: I don't even know.**

* * *

_Prompt from OTPPrompts on tumblr: Imagine Person A of your OTP is taking a bath, and Person B is sitting on the edge talking to them. It could be casual chit-chat, or something more serious._

_Pairing: Mitchsen Friendship with mentions of Bechloe and Jaubrey_

* * *

Life without loved ones beside you is never fun, and Beca knows this all too well. She hates travelling and then not being beside Chloe. It sucks balls. She could easily afford a flight from Berlin to Los Angeles, but she was sure her fans wouldn't appreciate the gesture. She didn't realise that when she started recording songs in a small dorm room in Barden, over five years ago, that people would actually like them. Now look at her, she was holder of two Platinum Records, both for songs she had written. She had a kick-ass lawyer to sort everything out, even if they didn't get along very well at the start, and her best friend booked all her gigs, while her fiancé was in all the music videos.

"Fiancé." Beca smirked, she would never get tired of saying that.

The brunette glanced around the hotel room. Berlin was beautiful, and the German people were extremely hospitable. She knew a bit of German, but it was enough to get through the airport and into the hotel room. Really, they were lucky. England was easy, English. Aubrey, being the know-it-all she was, was almost fluent in Frech, so that was a breeze. The Dutch spoke English, and so did Scandanavia, so they were easy. Italy was their last stop before being homeward bound, and "pizza" was all the Italian Beca would ever know. Thank god for Google Translate.

Beca tapped her foot on the carpet. Travelling around Europe with the blonde had been more enjoyable than she had expected. Chloe couldn't come because of her fear of planes, and Jesse argued that if Aubrey was left alone with their dog, Rocky, the poor puggle would be able to fight cases in law by the time the tour was over in a month. Of course, being who she was, Aubrey had made sure that Beca looked after herself, making sure she brushed her teeth and showered. They had actually been able to work in sync, becoming quite comfortable around one another. It was weird, considering that five years ago they weren't able to stand in the same room.

This weird comfortable feeling around them then lead to the brunette's next actions. Beca walked over to the bathroom, allowing herself inside. She perched on the side of the bath, looking at her blonde friend.

"Can I help you?" Aubrey opened an eye, looking at the younger girl from where she was lying, submerged in bubbles. This seemed like an extremely Chloe thing for the brunette to do, in her opinion.

Beca shrugged, "I have no idea, I was just wondering if you had any tips for dealing with being away from the person I love. You travel around the country a lot, and this is my first proper tour, away from Chloe." She ran a hand through her hair, "it would be really awkward right now if you weren't having a bubble bath."

Aubrey nodded and closed her eye again. "You can never stop missing them, it's just one of those things you have to deal with. Even when I'm away for a night, I find myself missing Jesse, hugging a pillow in order to try and replace him."

Beca nodded, collecting some bubbles up in her hand. "I'm having the same thing..."

"You can only really help it by imagining their face when you get home. The image of Chloe hugging the shit out of you in that trademark Beale way. Imagine Billie's face when he sees his second mom. I know it helps when I think about Rocky."

Beca ceased playing with bubbles, choosing to instead focus herself on Aubrey's face. "Bree, do you normally have bubble baths?"

"No. I normally just shower, unless it's been a terrible day in court." Aubrey re-opened her eyes to look at Beca. "Why?"

The girl in question simply shrugged. "I was just wondering. Does it help to imagine Jesse is in there with you? Not in a dirty way or anything though."

Aubrey shook her head, smiling fondly at Beca. The woman was like a lovesick puppy, her badass demeanour falling to the floor and shattering into a million pieces as soon as she was in the hotel room. "We don't shower together, or have sex that often. Is that what you wanted to know?" Beca nodded, choosing to fiddle with a rubber duck that wore the hotels name and logo. "We don't find that stuff stress-relieving or anything. We're both big on modesty, and never overstep any boundaries. You'd be more likely to walk in on us massaging each other than seeing us breaking the headboard."

Beca locked eyes with the blonde. "Is it bad Chloe and I enjoy sex And have it a lot?"

"Beca, I'm a lawyer, not a therapist."

The brunette frowned. "But you said that you and Jesse don't fuck that often."

Aubrey shrugged, finding Beca the most adorable thing on the entire planet. "Because we'd much rather do other things. You and Chloe both enjoy giving each other pleasure, if that's in the bedroom, so be it. It doesn't make you a bad couple just because you like to fuck." Beca nodded, understanding the blonde's point. "Am I able to have a minute so I can get out? I love how we're able to have talks like this without being weirded out, but I'm still naked under these bubbles."

Beca stood up, "oh, right. Thanks Bree, this talk was good." She walked out of the bathroom and into the main part of the room. Maybe she woukd try some of the things the blonde suggested, as well as teasing Jesse over being modest.


End file.
